


I Know You, We've Met Before

by loverofthelight26



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Eventual Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, M/M, Memory Loss, Top Sebastian, coma fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofthelight26/pseuds/loverofthelight26
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive went into a coma when he was 13 years old in a freak accident at the Phantomhive Estate. He's been in a coma for six long years and when he awakens, he has no recollection of what has happened after his parents died. He doesn't know who he was after his parents died and before the accident. No one really remembers the man he brought home after he had gone missing from when his parents died. Only rumors about the man are Ciel's lead. He's curious to know about this red eyed man.I'm not really good with summaries, so forgive me. Tags and characters will be added the further the story gets written!





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I’m 19. At least… that’s what the people around me have told me. I can’t really remember anything before my coma. I just know that I was in a freak accident within my mansion six years ago. I guess I’m an important person. I must have a lot of money judging by my clothes, this blue diamond ring, and the fact that I have mansion and multiple servants. It’s taking me a while to learn their names. Again… Tanaka is my butler. The other three servants are taking me a while to remember. I don’t usually see them very much, but when I do see them, all I see in their eyes is sorrow. Tanaka is trying to help me with their names. He’s also helping me run my businesses, too. I still can’t really dress myself so Tanaka has to help me with that as well. I feel like a burden to everyone half the time. 

Today is really the first time Tanaka is letting me have a day off from everything. I think the others can tell how tough this is on me even though I try to hide it. I’ve chosen to dress in clothes that look more of a commoner than one of nobility. I want to try to feel normal even slightly. I’ve left my blue diamond ring in my room and have escaped the mansion and gone into town. My hair is an atrocious length. Apparently no one knew how to cut hair properly and let it grow out. It’s now past the middle of my back. Luckily, I could stuff it up in a hat just right so I didn’t look like a girl. 

Walking into a barbershop, the man at the desk gave me a polite smile. I tried to smile back at him. Smiling is a foreign concept to me. I don’t really know how to smile. I walked up to the desk the man was standing at and looked around the parlor a little before looking to him and speaking. “Hello, I’m in need of a major haircut… You see, I was in a coma for quite some time and well…” I took off my hat and let my hair fall down my back. I could see the realization clear as day on this man’s face. Great. The man knew who I was. Please just treat me like a normal person. Don’t give me special treatment.

“Of course. Understood, sir. You can follow me to a chair and I’ll get you taken care of.” The man told me and led me over to one of the barbershop chairs, dusting it off before I sat down. “Chin length, sir?” He asked me. 

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I didn’t know. I guess if I had my hair like it was before my coma it’d make me feel more like myself again. I nodded my head and told the man a quiet yes. The man started on cutting my hair and my mind decided to wander. What was I like before my coma…? Was I nice? Or was I a total brat? Cruel maybe…? Letting out a weary sigh, it caught the man’s attention and our eyes locked through the mirror. “Is everything okay, sir? You can talk to me if need be. I won’t tell anyone, you have my promise.” This man… He’s so nice to me. Then again, a barbershop’s purpose isn’t solely to tend to a person’s hair or facial hair. They provide a safe haven and a place to talk about yourself. Might as well give it a shot. 

“What troubles me is that I don’t know who I am. Or at least, who I was before the coma.” I told the man as I looked down at my lap. When I looked up at him, he wore a grim smile, his eyes understanding. 

“Milord, pardon me if you don’t want to be called that right now, but, from all the stories I heard about you from people in town, you were very noble, of course. You were quick to decide things, brutal even. But even yet, you were a kind boy, always looking out for those dear to you even if you kept a hard shell. This, of course, was after your parents had died. You had disappeared after your parents had died and came back with this… strange fellow. He never left your side, or so I heard. Not long after you fell into your coma he disappeared. No one really remembers him or what his purpose was. It’s kind of strange.” 

Oh… I was a hard ass I guess. That’s kind of not surprising to me. I remember my parents dying but after that, nothing. “I see… I’m not very surprised I was a hard ass. Especially with my parents dying. Tragedy changes people. I’m curious though about this man you were telling me about. Do you remember anything about him? Height? What he wore? Eye color or hair color even?” I was getting desperate. Maybe this man could help me remember. Certainly it couldn’t be Tanaka. He’s nowhere near strange. 

“I’m very sorry, Milord, I never met him. I just heard rumors of his eyes being the color of blood. Which hah… is very unlikely. No one has blood red eyes.” 

Blood red eyes…? I felt a chill run down my spine and my head become in immense pain. I winced in pain as I held my head, closing my eyes. The image of two blood red eyes flashed in my head. They were haunting. 

“Milord! Are you okay?!”

I slowly opened my eyes, nodding. “Yeah… Yeah I’m fine, please, don’t worry. Carry on with cutting my hair, please.” My head was still throbbing but I tried to ignore it the best that I could. 

The rest of the time while the man cut my hair, it was quiet. I couldn’t get those eyes out of my head though. I feel like I’ve seen them before. They seemed so familiar to me. I only wish I could figure out from where though. The barber tapped me on the shoulder when he was finished cutting my hair. 

“There, how is that?” 

I looked into the mirror and he was smiling. Having the hair cut off felt so much better. I smiled, actually smiled, back at him and gave a confident nod. “Much better, thank you. What do I owe you for this?”

“Nothing.” Still smiling. 

I was astonished, and stood up, turning to him. “Oh, no, I must have to pay you something for this. You did an outstanding job. Plus, you helped me.”

“I’m certain, Milord. Helping you is enough of a payment for my services. Come back any time you need something.” He insisted I not pay anything. Why was he so nice to me?  
“Then if I can’t pay, I insist on knowing your name.” I told him. Maybe making an acquaintance with him would help me further into the future. 

“The name’s Albert, Milord. Albert Krause.” 

“Albert Krause, huh? It’s been a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Albert. I’ll be sure to visit it again. You’ve done a superb job.” I told him before shaking his hand and leaving the shop. 

Walking back out onto the street I gazed around, watching little kids run aimlessly through the street, happy and without a care. I only wish that I could be as carefree as them. Except, I’m the Earl Phantomhive and an owner of multiple businesses and I can’t be carefree. With being so deep in my thoughts, I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings and ended up running into someone, falling right on my ass and yelping. 

When I looked up, I was met with a very tall figure dressed in all black with a very large coat and top hat, and his eyes were blood red! I gasped a bit and scrambled back on the ground and he only took a step forward, reaching out a hand to me. I hesitantly reached up and took his hand, very unsure of this man. He pulled me up as if I weighed nothing to him. As if I were just a feather. When he pulled me up, I was pulled right into his chest. Seeing the startling warm eyes and soft smile surprised me, making me blush a bright red.  
“I-I’m very sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” I explained to him. 

“No worries, it’s not every day I get to help a charming boy like you off the ground. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must be on my way.” The man turned around, quickly walking away from me.

“Ah! No, wait!” I yelled out to him. I couldn’t let him just walk away. I needed to know who he was. I started running after him and noticed that his speed quickened as well so I decided I’d try to go faster. The man turned down an alleyway and I was sure I had him. That was until I turned down the same alleyway and noticed he vanished, but it was a dead end! How could this be possible? There were no ladders or anything to hide in. I didn’t understand. Was he just a figure of my imagination? Was I going insane? 

I continued to walk down the alley, inspecting it thoroughly to make sure there weren’t any trap doors. I got to the end of the alley, confused as hell. “How the hell… This can’t be happening to me… I must be imagining things!” 

“Oh but it surely is, Milord. And you are not imagining anything.” 

I spun around, eyes wide and heart racing. “How- How did you do that?! You- You cannot be human!” I spoke with my voice raised. “And you- You know who I am. How?!” I was scared. This dark figure knew me. 

“Shh… Young Master. You’ll remember me. Eventually that is. It’s not quite time yet.” He advanced towards me, reaching out to me. I backed up until I hit the alley wall, closing my eyes tightly in fear. His hand grabbed my chin and when I reopened my eyes, his eyes had turned a bright pink and cat-like. 

“What- What do you mean?! G-Get off me!” I slapped his hand away and tried to get away from this man as fast as I could. Unfortunately, he was faster than me and grabbed my wrist, slamming me back against the wall. My head had hit the wall hard and everything started fading, becoming farther away. 

“I’m sorry, Young Master, but this is for the best for now. I promise we’ll…” That’s all I heard before everything turned back and my body went limp into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciel POV**

When I awoke, my eyes met the blue of my drapes. I was back in my room…? But how? I was just out in town walking… Doing something… I sat upright quickly, remembering those blood red eyes. My heart was pounding as I pulled my sheets up to my chest. I looked out the window and noticed that it was morning. Did I sleep through the rest of the day and into the next? My door was opening and I quickly looked to who was entering, spooked a little. It was only Tanaka.

“Ah Young Lord! You’ve awoken!” He must’ve noticed the spooked look on my face as his cheerful look turned into concern. “Young Lord, are you okay? You don’t look like you’re feeling to well.”

He came closer to me with the server’s cart. There was a pot of tea on it along with a cup and saucer. I relaxed at the sight of it. Tea would help me relax right now, and maybe Tanaka could tell me what happened yesterday. “Yes, I’m fine, Tanaka. Please, let me have my tea.”

“If you’re positive, Young Lord.” Tanaka told me as he started pouring my tea for me. “Today we have Vintage Narcissus. It is named after the Greek mythological creature know as Narcissus. It originates from China, and is one of the most exquisite Chinese teas. Like wine, it improves with age.”

“Yes, Tanaka, I’m positive I’m fine. Thank you for your concern.” I took the cup of tea from Tanaka and blew on it gently before taking a sip of it. It was earthy tasting, but it also had a chocolatey flavor to it, too. It was very interesting, but it was good nonetheless. I enjoyed it, actually. “This is very good, Tanaka. Be sure to purchase more of this when you get the chance. I enjoy this tea.”

“Of course, my Young Lord. It is my job to look after you and tend to your needs. I’ll order more of the Vintage Narcissus when I get the chance to, Young Lord. Now, if that’s all for now, I’ll leave to enjoy your tea.” Tanaka told me and took a bow, going to turn and leave.

“Tanaka, I have some questions for you.” Now is my chance. I need to know what happened yesterday afternoon.

“Yes, Milord?” He turned back towards me, confusion and curiousness etched into his face.

“How did I get back here yesterday? I went out to get my haircut on my own and then afterwards I met a man with blood red eyes. I followed him and when I did… He… He knocked me out. And before he knocked me out, I noticed that his eyes went from blood red to a bright pink color. Do you know him? The barber I went to yesterday said I had brought home a strange man with blood red eyes after I returned from disappearing when my parents died.” I told Tanaka, trying to recall what happened yesterday.

“You must have had a dream, Young Lord. I took you out to professional barbershop to get your hair cut. We came back afterwards and Lady Elizabeth came over for a visit and had a small picnic just outside of the estate. Then in the evening, you had a bit too much to drink and passed out. We had to have Baldroy carry you to bed. I don’t have the strength to carry you anymore, my Lord. But by the sounds of it, you had quite the interesting dream. You always had quite the imagination.” Tanaka told me, avoiding the last question I asked him. “Now, pardon me, Young Lord, there are things I need to tend to. I’ll ready your bath first, of course.” Tanaka left to prepare my bath, leaving me with the tea and brooding in my bed.

**Sebastian POV**

I had brought the Young Lord back to the estate after our little run-in yesterday. I’m glad that I was able to knock him out even though it knocked him unconscious for the rest of the day. My word, Young Lord… I guess that should not surprise me. Especially with having only been out of a coma for a few weeks.

I hid in the hall of the estate, right outside of the Young Master’s room, listening in on Tanaka’s conversation with the Young Master. I had to make sure Tanaka kept me a mystery for a while longer. When the door opened to the Young Master’s room, I took a few steps back and faced Tanaka. “Good work, Tanaka. I can be assured you’ll keep me a mystery, yes? Can’t have the Master knowing about me quite just yet.” I told the old man as I began to walk away, seeing myself out of the estate.

“May I ask why you are keeping yourself from our Earl?”

I stopped in my tracks. The nerve of this human. I turned around to him, putting on a pleasant smile. “Why it’d only be right to let him have a somewhat… Normal life even if it is for a little while. And when I do return, I’ll explain to him who I am, what happened the night of the accident, and I’ll return his memories. After I do, I’ll ask him if he wants to keep them and keep me in his life. If he wants to keep our contract. If he doesn’t want them, well then, I’ll take them back and I’ll be on my way. Maybe our paths with cross again. Now, I’ll be on my way before our little Earl gets out of bed and comes looking for you.” I explained to Tanaka before running off, jumping out of a nearby window.

Please forgive me, Young Master. I’ll explain everything to you soon enough. Just for now, I need to stay away from you and out of sight. That doesn’t mean I won’t stop protecting you, though. I’ll be in the shadows where you can’t see me.

**Ciel POV**

I could have sworn that yesterday’s meeting with the blood red eyed man was real. That it wasn’t a dream. I reach to the back of my head and feel for a tender spot from my head hitting the alley wall. It took a little while but nonetheless, I found it, wincing.

“Hah! I knew I wasn’t dreaming! Elizabeth and I never had a picnic. I’d remember it if I did. I know I would… Right…?”

Maybe I wouldn’t remember… I can’t remember anything after my parents died. Or before my coma… So who says I’d be able to remember yesterday? The days after I woke up from my coma? I sat the cup on the server’s cart next to my bed and pulled my knees to my chest as I wrapped my arms around them, and rested my head on my arms.

“Maybe my life if just one big fat lie. I would not be surprised, honestly.” I mumbled to myself as I looked out the window. The sky was grey and cloudy. Might rain today. How fitting…

Hearing a knock on the door, I turned my head to look at it. “Come in…” I responded softly, but just loud enough for the other to hear.

“Your bath is ready, Young Lord.” It was just Tanaka.

“Thank you Tanaka.” I got up from my bed and looked to the server’s cart with the tea on it. “Tanaka, could you please bring this to the bath for me? I’d like to enjoy it in there while I bathe.” I asked the butler as I headed to the connected bathroom.

There were two doors that led into the bathroom. A door that connected my room to the bathroom. Then the second door led to the hallway. I didn’t mind the set up, but it would be better if the only door to the bathroom was the door that led to my room. Oh well, I can deal with it. I’ve dealt with it for years already. Maybe Tanaka could see that it gets fixed to my likings.

“Of course, Young Lord.” He replied to me simply and walked over to the cart and started pushing it to the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom, I walked over to the porcelain tub and dipped my hand into the water. The temperature was just right. Thank goodness.

“Is the water temperature to your likings, Young Lord? Would you like some bubbles for your bath today?”

“Yes, thank you, Tanaka. Bubbles would be a nice addition to my bath, if you don’t mind.” Bubbles sounded really nice today. They would be helpful for relaxing.

“Of course, I’ll put them in right away.”

I watched Tanaka get the bubbles from the cabinet in the bathroom as I wrapped my arms around myself, hands fisting into the material of my sleepwear. It was just a button down blouse. I know it’s not mine, it’s a bit big on me. It just gets to mid-thigh on me and the sleeves are very long. Just… whose blouse is this? Certainly it’s not Tanaka’s. It’s too big for Tanaka. The old butler poured in the soap for the bubbles and stirred it around until bubbles started forming.

“Tanaka. Whose blouse is this? I know it’s not mine, and it can’t be your blouse either.”

I think I caught Tanaka off guard. He seemed to freeze up and become silent for a little, his face showing some fear and worry. Though his face quickly resolved from that and looked puzzled as he turned to face me. “I’m not quite sure about that. I believe Lady Elizabeth found it in your wardrobe last night and told me to dress you in that. I suppose she was feeling a bit frisky last night.” Tanaka chuckled a bit, smiling. “Would you like help into the bath or are you alright, sir?”

Something seemed off about Tanaka’s answer, but I wasn’t going to press him any further. “No, I’ll be fine. Just pour me some tea and that’ll be all for now, thank you.”

“Of course, Young Lord.”

I watched Tanaka pour me some more tea and bow before leaving the room. I sighed softly and undressed, letting the blouse fall to the floor. Dragging the cart closer to the tub, I got in and took the cup of tea off the cart, sipping on it as I felt the warm water wrap around me like a blanket. It felt so nice, but it seemed like there was something missing. I just couldn’t figure out what. I took another few sips of my tea before setting it aside and sinking down further into the hot water. The heat felt so good on my skin. The tingle of it made if feel like there were any problems I had to face. Like everything was erased from my mind.

I cupped my hands together under the water and raised them up, bringing up bubbles with them. Staring at them, I watched them pop for a little before clapping my hands and letting them be squashed or fly into the air. I let my hands drop with a splash before looking out the large windows next to the tub. I could see for miles, the trees slowly becoming farther and farther until they met the sky. There were birds flying around. Some on their own, and some flying in small groups. I’m sure it would be nice to be a bird. Would not have to worry about anything. Just have to worry about getting food and building a nest. Did not seem hard at all.

Sliding down further into the tub, my nose was now just above water. Maybe a fish would be better. Who the fuck knows. I don’t, that’s for sure. Bringing up a hand to the surface, I flicked the bubbles and water a little before blowing the bubbles away from me. I sat back up and picked up the cup from the server’s cart and finished it off before pouring myself another cup. I drank that quickly as well before setting the cup back down and resting my head back, against the edge of the tub and closed my eyes. I don’t quite understand how and why baths are so relaxing. Is it the quietness of them? The water wrapping around you like a blanket? Feeling as if you weigh nothing? I suppose no one would know the answer to that, either. Which is fine with me. I’ll just believe what I want to.

I started to grow sleepy while sitting in the bath. Before I knew it, everything when completely silent. That’s when a dream started playing in my head.

***

_I was standing alone in a dark room. I had the same white blouse on from before. The moon filtering in from the window was my only light. I felt extremely cold hands come to rest on my hips, gripping them tight. I tried to get away from their grip but I couldn’t move my body. I tried to scream, but my mouth wouldn’t move either. Not being able to do anything made me feel ultimately powerless. I didn’t know what to do._

_I could feel the hands on my hips start to make a circle around me until the figure stopped in front of me, blocking the moon from my sight. The figure was only a black silhouette, and when I looked up, I was met with those same blood red eyes that have been haunting me ever since the barbershop. They turned into the bright pink cat-like eyes and that’s when I noticed the figure smile. It was an open mouth smile, baring its fangs. I swallowed hard as I watch the mouth open wider and wider. I could see the figure bend down, coming closer and closer to me. I was scare out of my mind, wanting to cry and scream. Still, I couldn’t do anything. I could feel it’s breath on my ear once it had bent down and placed its mouth next to my ear._

_“Ciel Phantomhive. My Master. My Young Lord. My feast! I’m going to devour your soul! I’ll tear it apart and eat it bit by bit until there is nothing left of it.”_

_I was shaking like a leaf as this silhouette talked to me. Its hands grew even tighter on my waist, growing increasingly more painful. Then I felt its hands lift the blouse before settling his hands back on my hips and digging its nails into my skin. This time I finally let out a scream of pain, and swung my arms out in front of me, trying with all my might to get this thing away from me. Struggling only made the nails go deeper._

_“Stop struggling, Master.” The figure was speaking to me as if they were taunting me at this point. “You can’t escape me, and you never will. Not until you die at my mercy. You’ll forever be mine, and I, yours.”_

***

“No!”

I screamed as I sat up quickly in the tub. That’s when I noticed the pain in my hips and the blood in the water. My eyes went wide and my heart raced. What the hell was this?! What was going on?! I quickly got out of the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around myself and ran into the bedroom. A black figure stood in my room. They were tall like the figure in my dream, but they were too slim and the hair was way too long. Their eyes… Their eyes were purple. I halted quickly, my heart racing even more.

“Well hello there, _master_.” More taunting. “Just thought I would drop in and give you a little welcoming present. The names Seraphina. It’s been a pleasure making an acquaintance with ya! Make sure you tell little Sebastian I said hello! Too-ta-loo!” Her purple eyes flashed the bright pink cat-like eyes before running off and smashing through my bedroom window.

I tried running after her but she was way too fast for me. I stopped at the window and saw her disappear into the woods. Placing a hand over my chest, I was trying to get my heart to slow down. Who the fuck was that? Who the fuck is Sebastian? I feel like I’m going insane! Please! Someone save me… I don’t understand any of this!


End file.
